Three Times
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: The three reincarnations of Luke Castellan through Thalia's POV...so yeah...the actual story is way better than this description...


**Ok this is something I thought I should do...tell me what you guys think...I'm fully aware that something like this has been done before but this is my own little twist...RawR...please let me know how you guys like it :D...oh btws no flames please...**

Three times she saw him again...three times she fell in love again. She noticed how her heart broke every time she ran into his reincarnations. The first time this happened wasn't long after the Giant War...there was maybe about a seventeen year period between them. She was in the city with her Huntresses who wanted to take a little break from tracking monsters. Thalia didn't refuse she thought that it would actually be a good idea. They were at a mall, Thalia was sipping on a coffee while the girls ran all over the place.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" a voice came from somewhere behind her.

She turned and nearly died, "No it's open."

"Do you mind if I join you then?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No it's fine."

He took the seat across from her, "So what's your name?"

"Thalia." she replied.

He smiled, "That's unique I've never heard a name like that before."

Thalia smiled, "My mother wasn't one for traditional names."

He nodded, "Well I'm Damion, it's nice to meet you Thalia."

Thalia didn't know what to say she technically wasn't even supposed to be talking to him. She smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

"So what brings you to the mall today?" he asked.

"Some friends of mine wanted to go shopping." she shrugged.

"Shopping not your thing then?" he chuckled just like the way Luke used to chuckle.

Thalia felt her breath hitch, "No I've never been one for shopping."

"Well I can understand why, shopping is boring." he shrugged.

Thalia studied Damion...he practically looked like Luke. He was tall and tan, his muscles were definitely there, he had the crazy grin Luke possessed, shaggy blonde hair, and his eyes...oh gods his eyes. They were the same polar blue Luke's had been. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to tell you something but you can't say I'm crazy." he grinned.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Well I know crazy so...go ahead."

"I feel like I know you from somewhere." he whispered.

She looked at him, "Really?"

"I saw you over at Starbucks and I swore that I know you." he nodded.

"Well that's basically impossible considering that we've never met." Thalia said.

"I definitely wouldn't mind getting to know you better." he whispered in her ear.

She blushed, "Well then..."

"What do you say to it...one date?" he asked giving her that grin.

Thalia sighed, "I would but I can't."

"Can't?" he asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I guess you could say that." she shrugged.

"Well that's going to be a problem..." he frowned playfully.

Thalia didn't say anything she just looked at him, "Luke..."

Damion gave her a weird look, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Thalia shook her head, "No just someone I knew."

"Knew?" he asked.

"He died."

Damion nodded, "That sucks."

"Yeah it does." Thalia smiled.

"Come on just give me one date." he grinned.

"I'm not going to be in the city much longer." Thalia shook her head.

"One date that's all I'm asking for." he said.

* * *

Somehow Thalia found herself out on that date with Damion. He wasn't what she expected...he was open and friendly. Finally Thalia had to end her time with him, "Damion I'm sorry but I have to go."

He looked at her, "When do I get to see you again?"

Thalia looked at him, "I'm not sure."

He frowned, "You're a great girl."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He did something that shocked her; he grabbed her and kissed her. His kiss sent shock-waves through her body...he was at some point Luke Castellan. Thalia found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"Wow." Damion was grinning when he pulled away, "That was awesome."

Thalia blushed, "I'm not usually like that."

"Well it was nice to meet you." he smiled.

"Same to you." Thalia smiled.

"We'll see one another again." he whispered, "I promise."

Thalia smiled, "Don't be so sure about that."

"I will find you again Thalia if it's the last thing I do." he whispered.

* * *

He was right...he figured out where to find her and they saw one another even after he found out what she was. One night Thalia sat up in her tent everyone else was asleep. She never slept anymore. The front of the silver tent opened and there stood Damion. He walked in and smiled at her, "Hey Thalia."

She smiled at him, "How did you find me?"

"I followed the stars." he whispered.

"I should never have taught you that." Thalia laughed.

"If you thought that you were going to get away from me that easy then you better guess again." he grinned waggling his eyebrows.

Thalia stood up and walked over to him, "I didn't think that."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll always find you."

"I know you will." she whispered before he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and warm and everything Thalia could remember about a kiss.

"I love you Thalia." he whispered.

"I love you too Damion." she smiled.

* * *

The second time was years after Damion had grown up and died. Thalia was sitting alone in a cafe...she had a weird coffee obsession. The guy working the shop looked at her. She was fully aware that he was looking at her. Soon enough he walked over, "Waiting for someone?"

She looked up at him and her breath hitched, those eyes. She shook her head, "No I'm not waiting for anyone."

"Oh it just seemed like you were...you keep looking out the window." he said.

"Oh...well I'm not waiting for anyone." she she shook her head.

He smiled at her, "Well if you need anything I'm right at the counter."

"Thanks." she smiled.

"My name's Rick by the way." he said.

"Thalia." she replied.

* * *

Later she finally decided that she should start leaving. She stood up and slipped her coat on. She was just about to walk out just as Rick was and their hands brushed against one another's and Thalia felt a tingle go up her arm.

"Sorry." he apologized and held the door open for her.

"No I'm sorry." she smiled once they were both walking along the sidewalk.

"So are you busy?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No why?"

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked.

She smiled, "Sure."

"I know this great diner that has amazing burgers." he smiled.

"Well then show me this place...I love burgers." Thalia smiled.

Rick was adorable. He was tall and tan. Instead of the blonde hair his hair was dark brunette, his muscles weren't as defined but they existed Thalia could tell by the way his white shirt was tighter around his biceps. Then there were his eyes...once again those same polar blue eyes that held so much...they had their own story.

They sat in a back booth at the diner, Rick across from her, and they enjoyed their burgers.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Thalia shook her head.

"I feel like I should know you." he smiled.

"I get that a lot." Thalia laughed.

"You must have one of those faces." Rick smiled.

"I bet I do." she laughed.

"So are you from the city?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I'm from L.A."

He smiled, "You don't look like any L.A. girl's I've ever met."

Thalia shrugged, "I'm not really into that lifestyle."

"I've noticed." he smiled.

"I'm not sure if that's a complement or an insult." she smiled.

"Take that as a complement, most city girls are so..." he trailed off looking for the right word.

"Impersonal?" she asked.

"Sort of." he smiled.

Soon it was time that Thalia began to say goodbye. Rick walked her out of the diner.

"Well I should get going." she smiled.

"It was nice to meet you." he smiled.

"Same to you."

"Am I ever going to see you again?" he asked.

Thalia hesitated, she was so tempted to break her oath once more.

* * *

She continued to see Rick even though it was strictly forbidden for her to see him. He walked into her tent, she had told him, and he smiled at her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." she smiled.

He shook the snow out of his hair, "Good."

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm about the same." he smiled as he sat on her bed by her. He kissed her softly and pulled her closer. Once again warm kisses that reminded her so much of that one boy years before...the one boy she initially fell in love with.

"Luke..." she murmured.

Rick chuckled, "I'm not Luke, I'm Rick."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry.."

"Some one you once knew?" he asked knowingly.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"You have that same effect on me." he smiled.

* * *

The third was after Rick had died...it had nearly been a century. She was at camp and there was a son of Hermes of all people. Thalia almost fainted. This was the one she finally left the Hunt for. His name was oddly enough Luke. He was even more so like Luke than Damion and Rick had been and it just wasn't the name.

Luke stood waiting for her on Half-Blood Hill. He twirled her around and kissed her passionately, "I missed you."

Thalia smiled, "I missed you too."

"You must be tired." he whispered, "You had a long trip."

She nodded, "I'm exhausted."

"Well then why don't you follow me?" he asked.

She followed him to his cabin and the two of them cuddled. He held her close, "I love you Thalia."

"I love you too Luke." she whispered.

"I remember everything." he whispered.

"Remember what?"

"You...everything from my previous life." he whispered.

And that was how Thalia spent the rest of her life...with Luke's reincarnation Luke. They lived happily ever after...well about as happily as demi-gods could live. They had children and a life and everything was perfect...perfect like it should have been years...almost a century before.


End file.
